


Propositioned

by notlucy



Series: The Brownstone in Brooklyn [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Peggy Carter Lives, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers is worth the trouble, Timey-Wimey, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Loving Bucky is different than loving Steve. Peggy has always had a certain appreciation for nuance.





	Propositioned

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place as part of the larger _Brownstone in Brooklyn_ series. You don't need to have read them to enjoy this, but the basic conceit is that Peggy is in the future, too, because the author said so. Or a wizard did it.

It wasn’t often Peggy and Bucky had the house to themselves. Things were always subdued when Steve was gone, his presence sorely missed by both, though they understood the necessity of his absence. They worried, though, knowing he could be in danger, knowing his predisposition to acts of foolishness. Maybe, though, having them waiting was enough to keep him from being too reckless, too stubborn, too brave.

Too Steve.

Peggy had taken herself running, a habit instilled in her by both her boys, coming home to a house that smelled of roasted garlic and something she couldn’t quite place. Following her nose to the kitchen, she found Bucky working on something that looked divine.

“Hi,” he greeted when she entered, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

“Hi,” she replied, mimicking his accent as she crossed the room to press a kiss to that quirk. “Smells wonderful.”

“Hope it tastes half as good - gimme fifteen?”

“I could use a shower,” she replied, reaching up to pull the elastic band from her hair.

“No kidding,” he said, barely dodging the swat aimed squarely at his ass.

 

* * *

 

_Peggy Carter watches Bucky Barnes. The stoop of his shoulders, the nervous twitches in his fingers. The way his eyes never leave Steve Rogers if they can help it._

_She doesn’t miss the jealousy in his expression when he watches Steve watch her. The fact that every time they return from a mission or meet in the field, he can hardly stand to give them a moment alone._

_She doesn’t know how to tell him that it isn’t a competition. She’s never been very good at putting things gently._

_“Buy me a drink, Sergeant,” she says instead._

_He does, leaving Steve to the company of his Howlies and following her to a dimly lit corner._

_“Agent,” he offers, once they’re seated._

_“Call me Peggy,” she replies. She doesn’t miss the way his eyes flicker with annoyance. She knows he’d rather not call her anything at all. Wishes she were gone - that the complication she brings is too much for him to handle. That giving Steve Rogers up to a life of propriety and societal expectation isn’t something he can bring himself to do._

_He grunts in acquiescence, his fingers tightening on the glass._

_She speaks plainly. “You’re jealous of me.”_

_He nearly spits out his beer._

 

* * *

 

“I can’t, sweetheart,” she protested, Bucky attempting to spoon a third helping of his pasta concoction onto her plate. “You eat it.”

He frowned, considering, before shaking his head. “I’ll pack it up for you to bring to the office.”

Bucky really was a darling.

“If you like,” she smiled. “I’m helping with the dishes, no arguments.”

“Wasn’t gonna argue…” he said, garnering a raised eyebrow from Peggy as she got to her feet and began clearing plates. In the kitchen, she showed a remarkable strength of character, only giving in to the temptation to squirt him with the faucet once. Well, twice. Well, three times. After the third, Bucky got his own back, metal arm around her waist, the fingers of his other hand digging into her side to tickle her as she gasped for air.

“Uncle!” she managed, tears of laughter pricking the corners of her eyes as his arm tightened around her midsection instead. “Sorry, it’s...your _face,_ Bucky…just...I couldn’t resist.”

His response was to brush her hair to the side, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck, the roughness of his stubble scraping against her skin in a way that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Eyes closing, she leaned back into the embrace, her hands tightening over his arm. His new one - a gift from the king of Wakanda, because that was their life now.

Teeth closed on the sensitive skin of her neck, and her knees went weak, her other hand moving up to tangle in his hair. She liked it long - it suited him. “Bucky…”

He released her, a cheeky smirk on his face as he stepped back to the sink. “What about my face, Pegs?”

“You…” she managed. “Are a tease.”

 

* * *

 

_“Listen, lady…”_

_“There’s no need to be rude.”_

_“I don’t know what you think you know but…”_

_“Calm down,” she snaps, in the hopes of shutting him up before he causes a scene. “Even if Steve hadn’t told me, I couldn’t possibly have missed the way the two of you look at one another.”_

_“I…” He splutters, and Peggy doesn’t miss the way his eye twitches. She reaches out, covering his hand with her own._

_“I don’t mean to upset you, James,” she replies, calling him by his given name. ‘Bucky’ doesn’t belong to her. Not yet. That’s still for Steve. “But I don’t see any point in playing coy. We are up against a ticking clock these days.”_

_“That’s...what?” He’s still not quite understanding her._

_“Mmm,” she smiles. “Funny. Steve’s told me you’re quite the charmer with women, usually.”_

_“I’m...are you...huh...?” He looks like a startled animal. She’s still holding his hand._

 

* * *

 

The air was charged. Peggy couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something between them that night. Once the dishes were done, they settled on the couch - music on the stereo, a tablet in Peggy’s lap, her feet in Bucky’s. He was reading, sipping a beer. She had a glass of scotch, same as she always did. It was pleasant enough.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, then, when her tablet pinged with a new message. “Oh, wonderful,” she murmured, as Bucky glanced up. “It’s Steve. All clear. He’ll be home tomorrow afternoon at the latest.”

Bucky’s hand tightened on her ankle, and they shared a tight, relieved look. It was always better to know when Steve was out of harm’s way. He had a particular genius for finding trouble. Not that Peggy was any better - she and Steve sought the trouble out, Bucky followed along in a desperate attempt to keep them safe.

She closed the cover of the tablet, setting it down on the coffee table. Bucky closed his book. Taking the invitation, she slid across the couch to kneel at his right side, bringing a hand to his jaw, turning his face towards hers for a kiss. It didn’t have to be anything if he didn’t want it to be. She never presumed, not with Bucky, knowing that sometimes he simply couldn’t.

Her answer came when he deepened the kiss, pulling her in possessively. She took the initiative, moving her leg over his to straddle his muscled thigh, the flimsy silk of her trousers allowing her to feel the rough denim of his jeans pressed against her body. She’d never been one for denying herself pleasure, so she ground her hips down, a hitch in her breath as she chased the sensation.

Bucky’s hand tangled in her hair, tipping her head back before pressing a line of kisses from her jaw to her neck, biting down when he got there. Peggy moaned, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder, the other grazing her own chest, tweaking a nipple. She wasn’t above a little self-satisfaction.

A low laugh, Bucky pulling back to look up at her, “that a hint, sugar?”

She shrugged, coy, as he slid a hand underneath her camisole, cupping her breast. There was something reverent in the action, as though he still couldn’t believe his good fortune. The metal had taken some getting used to, but Peggy had grown fond of the sensation and Bucky’s hesitation to use his prosthetic in bed had diminished as his confidence grew in his ability to bring pleasure instead of pain.

Kissing him again, she rubbed herself against his leg with a bit more purpose. If that were all it was tonight, it would be enough. Bucky was enough. But she felt a flicker of interest from his cock, a twitch against her thigh. So she smiled and pulled back, bringing a hand up to brush his hair from his eyes.

“Take me to bed?”

 

* * *

 

_“I’m not asking you to give him up,” she replies, plain as can be. “But he seemed to think you would be...amenable.”_

_“Amenable?” he echoes, and Peggy can’t quite tell in the dim light of the bar, but she thinks he might be blushing._

_“To having him,” she says, pointedly. “Both of us. Together.”_

_He looks cornered, unsure, shifting in his seat. She wishes she were better at this. That she could be sweeter, coyer, able to ask for what she wants without being so dreadfully herself about it. But there is a war on, and she hasn’t the time to ease him into it._

_“Come now, Sergeant,” she offers quietly. “Surely I’m not so bad.”_

_“But you’re...classy,” he blurts, “ain’t like…”_

_“Regardless of the semantics,” she says, cutting him off before he says something rude about his previous paramours. “I’m not accustomed to asking for anything less than what I want. And I want Steve Rogers. It appears I can’t have him without James Barnes, so…” She shrugs._

_He eyes her, warily. “Stevie put you up to this?”_

_“He’s agreeable to the idea, and as I said, he believed you would be as well,” she says. Granted, she and Steve haven’t had copious amounts of time to spend discussing the subtler points of the proposed menage a trois, but she’s reasonably sure he understands the basics._

_“Have you two…?”_

_“We have not,” she says, eyes flashing dangerously. “He’s explained the...situation.” The situation being that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had been one another’s first everything, despite the fact that Bucky had kept up appearances with a parade of women on the side. Steve, conversely, had done nothing of the sort. Hadn’t even thought he would get the opportunity, until Peggy._

_So they’ve figured it out. Now they just need Bucky to agree._

 

* * *

 

He carried her up the stairs, metal arm securing her against his body, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Once they got to their destination, he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them before taking her to bed, lowering her down and stepping back. He didn’t say a word, simply started to undress. Peggy did the same, pulling her camisole off and tossing it to the side of the bed as she watched him, not a hint of shame about it.

Bucky was beautiful, all cut muscles and scar tissue, hard where Steve was soft, dark where he was golden. Her darlings were opposites in so many ways, made perfectly to match one another. She still marveled at how lucky she was to have both of them.

Once his clothes were gone, he stepped closer, looking down at her. Considering. It was rare for him to be so driven, so commanding. She didn’t mind a bit, not when he was so obviously enjoying the proceedings, his cock half-hard now, a smile playing across his features. Decision made, he reached down to grip her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed and hooking his fingers into the waist of her trousers to draw them down.

“Peggy…” he murmured, sweet as sin, dropping to his knees in front of her.

Bucky Barnes had always had a smart mouth, albeit a useful one, _if_ you knew how to use it. He’d taught Steve how to pleasure her in stolen encounters across every safehouse in Europe, and while Steve had been an eager student, Bucky had been the master of his craft. Still was, as a matter of fact.

Nudging her legs apart, he placed a few teasing kisses on her inner thigh. Peggy, never one for modesty, sighed impatiently and lifted her head. “When you’re quite ready…”

“Geez, eager beaver,” he teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t say eager b...Jesus _Mary_ andJoseph,” her head fell back, the words leaving her lips in a rush as Bucky’s tongue flicked out, teasing. The fingers of his right hand moved to spread her open, that first teasing touch turning into carefully placed attentions that had her fists clutching the bedspread, hips lifting to meet his mouth.

Her Bucky was a professional, taking his time to make sure she enjoyed herself. She didn’t have a wealth of experience outside of the two of them, but she couldn’t imagine there was anyone in the world better at high-diving than Bucky Barnes. Especially not when he could do that _thing_ with his tongue that left her breathless, splayed out, wanton and desperate.

“Oh, there...darling, there, please…” Toes curling, she resisted the urge to grab his hair, force him against her. He’d loved it before, moaned at her touch, let her drag him against her body and trap him there to breathe her in. Now, though, she knew better. Another casualty of war.

He still followed instructions, though, tongue laving her clit as a wave of pleasure built within her. The initial warmth gave way to powerful, pleasurable spasms when the wave crested and she gasped, a soft sigh of delight leaving her throat. She’d never been loud. They didn’t seem to mind.

She was, however, generally sensitive after the orgasm subsided, so she used one foot to push Bucky away gently. He sat back on his heels, expectantly, and she lifted her head a bit to smile down at him, pushing a hand through her hair.

“Come here, handsome,” she encouraged, reaching out a hand.

 

* * *

 

_“You want to...with both of us, and...that’s…”_

_“And here I thought you were some golden-tongued lothario, James,” she teased._

_Something shifts in him, a little gleam in his eye as the shock of the request fades, and he’s left trying to pick up the pieces and figure out where he fits in the puzzle. “Thing is, Agent, a fella doesn’t get a request like that every day.”_

_“I told you. It’s Peggy.”_

_“Peggy, then. You really want...that? What’s in it for you?”_

_“Steve,” she says immediately. “And...you, I suppose. He loves you. Went through hell and back to get you here. I don’t want to be jealous of the two of you. If you’re everything he says you are…” She shrugs. “I’d like to get to know you as well, James.”_

_He hesitates, lifting his glass to take a long swallow. “Guess I can’t argue with that. Just...one thing.”_

_She cocks her head to the side, listening._

_“Steve calls me Bucky. If I’m going to bed with you, you might as well start.”_

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s weight was the perfect antidote to a stressful day as he slid into her, bodies pressed together, his right hand gripping her hip, left hand holding himself up. Peggy let out a hiss of pleasure, her hands pushing into his hair as she drew him down for a kiss. “Perfect, darling,” she murmured, keeping his mouth against hers.

He was shaking, just a little, from the effort of keeping himself still, letting her adjust, waiting for her signal. She wasn’t about to torture him, rocking her hips against his to indicate he ought to start moving. Wasting no time, he groaned as he set a rhythm, Peggy finding it quickly enough and matching him.

The thing of it was, she loved sex. All of it, every bit. The messy parts, the funny parts, the parts nobody liked to talk about. She found pleasure in everything and had overcome the taboos of the society that raised her to claim what she wanted. Whom she wanted.

And now she had both of them all over again.

“Darling boy,” she murmured, watching as his eyes closed, absorbing the praise. “My good boy, that feels so wonderful...”

Neither she nor Bucky was much for dirty talk. They left that up to Steve, who had a mouth like a sailor. They were happy to indulge him. Her preferred vocalizations involved praise and adoration, while Bucky’s seemed to be bitten-back moans and quiet grunts, which she found sexier than any filthy thing he might have said in the moment. He was methodical in his efforts once he was inside of her, singularly focused on his goal, wanting to please her just as much as he wanted to pleasure himself. He was different than Steve, though no less charming.

When he came, it was sudden, his rhythm erratic as his hips stuttered forward and he let out a quiet “oh.” As though the orgasm had come as a surprise. Perhaps it had, considering how few of them he had these days. Peggy smiled, drawing him down to her chest as he shuddered, pressing kisses into his hair and stroking his back gently.

He was perfect, her Bucky.

“I love you,” he mumbled, breath hot against her bare skin.

She shifted her weight slightly before slipping a hand under his chin, tugging him up for a proper kiss. When it was broken, she smiled at him, pleased when he smiled back, guileless and happy.

“I love you back.”  

 

* * *

 

_“Bucky, then,” she smiles, extending her hand, teasing him a bit as he shakes it. “Here’s to making Steve Rogers a very happy man.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - hopefully, there are a few Peggy/Bucky aficionados out there who found their way to this. 
> 
> Up next in this 'verse: Christmas, probably!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com) for fic and Cap-related excitement. Have y'all seen the _Infinity War_ screengrabs? I am not ready.


End file.
